pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:White Pikmin
Wait, since when are whites weak? I've never tested it, but is it based on fact? 19:57, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :No they are normal attack powered.~Crystal Lucario~ 21:06, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Silver Pikmin added that bit about two years ago and I guess it's stuck ever since. I've never noticed it myself, but then again, I didn't even notice that Reds did more damage than other Pikmin. Aren't White Pikmin kind of like Albino Pikmin? Pikpik carrot 21:38, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Not at all... Maybe the coloration was based off it though... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I think they're metalic. They make weird noises when you first get them, and they can see buried treasure. It's almost impossible for eyes to have x-ray capabilities, since light cannot penetrate dirt, and that is what the eyes rely on: light. :Right you continue your speculating... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Please move all speculation to my wiki: Pikminfanon.wikia.com :Aha, I told you guys it was speculation :P I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Not really, just on the talk pages. but it is very inappropreate here. :Still I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Wait. Speculation is against the wiki? Pardon my present sins, I will resort to proper theory now. Only on articles. It's okay on talk pages, but preferred on the forum, and even more preferred on sites that are specifically for fan stuff. Thank goodness! I now have retained the ability to live enjoy life! :>.< Speculating... *Shudder* I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ---- Is it me or the white pikmin's head is longer in Brawl? You mean the stem?-- the master --MewFan128 18:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :No, not the stem. The head, where its eyes are. See the clay Pikmin? Its head is round and small. The Brawl one is longer, and looks like a carrot. your right snake boss.ysyty,out Poison Capabilities Do you want me to add a section to the article that describes how many Whites are needed to kill certain enemies via poison? I know most of them, except for bosses. Falcoz 19:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a good idea, maybe you could add them to the enemy info boxes as well. But wait for someone like Crystal Lucario or Greenpickle's opinion though. Pikmin 1254 :Let's see if Green can find exact Numbers in the game, Green? ::Bleh. We rather discourage usage of Whites as poison because usually players want to lose as few Pikmin as possible, so adding in guesstimates isn't that necessary. If you want to do it though, go right ahead.-- I think it would help players, you know, just so they don't sacrifice too many whites? Plus, this website is supposed to give as much Pikmin information as possible., so i think I should. I have all the exact numbers except for: Fiery Bulblax, Jellyfloats (If that's possible,) and bossesFalcoz 19:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) By the way, it takes more Whites if they are eaten one at a time. For example, the Orange Bulborb takes 2 if eaten together, but 3 if they are all eaten separately. I will just add the amount required if eaten at the same time.Falcoz 21:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I went ahead and added it, if you don't like it, then remove it if you wish, just don't attack me.Falcoz 21:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it's okay here, but I'm not sure it's important enough to go in enemy infoboxes. And CL, something like that wouldn't be defined, as it'll be worked out in-game based on the damage the whites' poison does and the enemy's HP. ::Yeh, we have HP, find the damage, then HP/DMG = Number taken, eh? :::Well, if any Dwarf Bulborb and Bulbear eat one White Pikmin, they instantly die...-- You see, it isn't that simple. If you throw one white Pikmin and an enemy eats it, then you throw another one and then the enemy eats that one, '' it will not do as much damage as it would if they were eaten at the same time''. As I said earlier, it takes 3 for an Orange Bulborb if they are eaten one by one, but only 2 if they are eaten at the same time.P.S. thanks for fixing my edit.Falcoz 05:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I see. It must be based on a precentile system and by eating multiple it looses twice the precentile, we can figure out the precent tho I should think. ::No, the poison damage is the same no matter the amount of whites. The Orange Bulborb probably recovered enough health before eating the second one to survive it. Miles. 19:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC)